The present invention relates to a device which attracts and eliminates, i.e., kills insects. In particular, the present device is useful for eliminating flying night insects.
There is a variety of devices which have been developed for this same purpose. They may be divided into two basic attraction types: (1) the type which employs light to attract insects and (2) those which employ scents. There are also hybrids of both types.
The devices may also be classified by the methods used to eliminate the insects: (1) electrocution (2) drowning (3) burning (4) entrapment and (5) insecticides or combinations.
The most commercially successful devices now on the market are light attraction-electrocution. Such lights are very well adapted for industrial or farm utilization, where they are safely installed and must deal with large numbers of insects, such as in barns. However, in home use, they are hazardous, not only to children, but to adults. The danger of electrocution to humans may preclude their utilization in homes. Moreover, the sharp crack of the electrocution of the insect can be a disquieting sound on a patio or porch.
Some U.S. Patents which demonstrate the various combinations described above are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,721,872 to Patterson--light, burning; 1,723,919 to Bykowy--light, entrapment; 1,813,648 to Watson--light, drowning or burning; 1,839,247 to Moore--light, semi-burning or entrapment, electrocution; 1,996,293 to House--light, drowning; 2,608,022 to Wright--light, electrocution; 2,799,116 to Leftwich--scent, light, insecticide; 3,187,458 to Densmore--light, scent, insecticide; 3,487,577 to Sexton--light, intermittent insecticide spray; and 3,513,585 to Ross--light, drowning.
The present invention has as one of its objects the provision of a safer device than those which electrocute insects or spray insecticide into the atmosphere.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that employs light to attract insects and may also employ odor or scent attraction.
It is another object of the present invention to obtain if desired, as will be apparent hereinafter, the benefits of insecticide insect destruction.
It is also an object to provide a device which will drown insects.
It is a particular advantage of the present invention that a reservoir is provided for reuse of fluid used to destroy the insects.
It is a particular and unique feature of the present invention that the device in operation is attractive and interesting to observe in an aesthetic sense.
The objects, advantages and features set forth, as well as others, which will be noted, will become clear from the following descriptions.